Lavender Town Conspiracy
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Lavender and Red, two 13 year olds with a spirt of adventure, going off to catch the Lavender Town Ghost with just a few pokemon in their pockets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome! This fiction stars my OCs Lavender and Red. Enjoy!**

* * *

In Kanto, there lies a small town. 2 thirteen year olds set off to go to this town with only six pokemon between them. The name of this town? Lavender Town. What the young teens wanted? To catch the legendary pokemon, Ghost.

Lavender woke up from her deep slumber.

"Today is the day!" she thought.

She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on her jeans and her running shoes. Then she went to the closet and pulled out a lavender colored t-shirt that said "Town" in black block lettering. (get the joke?) She also grabbed her Pikachu backpack from the corner and picked up her two pokeballs. Lavender had one more pokemon though. A pikachu. She never kept him in his ball though. She found Pikachu sleeping in the corner and woke him up.

"Pika?" he greeting sleepily

Pikachu got up and followed Lavender down to the kitchen where she grabbed some food and money. Then she ran off. She ran until she got to the front door of her friend Red's house.

"C'mon Red! Open up!" she called while knocking at the door.

Red opened the door, her black hair with a tint of red to it was damp.

"I'm here. Just wanted to take a shower. Can you remind me what pokemon you have again?"

"I have Pikachu, as you can see here. I also have a charizard and a cubone."

"Good pokemon." Red smiled "I have hypno, meowth, and ivysaur."

"Keep hypno in his ball until we need him. He creeps me out." Lavender said, brushing her brown hair with a tint of lavender in it over her solder.

"Aw is wittle Wavender scared of a wittle hypno?" Red taunted

"No! Lets just go already."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"To Lavender Town!"

"Lavender Town!

Meanwhile, two were women were looking on.

"Don't those girls know that a lot of people have been dying in Lavender Town recently?" A women asked her friend

"Guess not. I bet their parents didn't know, or else they would have told them not to go."

"Yeah. When I was younger, there was no of this "running off to catch 'em all!" business."

"Kids these days."

With that, the two women laughed and walked off, while Lavender and Red went to the Noble Purple Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender and Red dashed through the tall grass, they ran into some wile Jigglypuffs, but they defeated then pretty quickly. After a while of running, they sat down to take a brake with their backs on the side of a hill.

"Man, can't wait until we get- OWW MY FINGER!" Red screamed

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked

"A large rock fell on my finger!"

Lavender looked up, and saw two pokemon battling on the hill above them. The pokemon were throwing rocks all over the place. A large one landed on Red's finger. Lavender lifted the rock off her finger and examined it.

"Well it looks like it's broken."

Lavender opened up her pikachu backpack and pulled up a hair tie, and two bobby pins. She then placed one bobby pin on the top of Red's finger, and one on the bottem. Then she tied the hair tie around the bobby pins to make a temporary splint.

"We are almost to Saffron City. We can get a proper splint and get our pokemon healed up."

"Alright. Lavender Town is right past Saffron, right?" Red asked

"Yep. Let's go."

In a few minutes, they had reached Saffron City.

"Red, why don't you go to the hospital. I'll get our pokemon to the Pokemon Center." Lavender said

"Will do!"

Lavender walked into the Pokemon Center. A nurse was standing at the counter with a name tag that said "Hi! I'm Nurse Joy!". Nurse Joy turned to look at Lavender.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" Nurse Joy smiled

"Can you heal my pokemon for me?"

"Well certainly!"

"Thanks, ma'am."

Then Lavender heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"...cursed that poor trainer he did."

"Lavender Town is getting dangerous. Best to stay away."

"Excuse me, but what is so dangerous about Lavender Town?" Lavender asked the men that were talking about Lavender Town.

"That troublesome ghost spirt is cursing trainers left and right. And Lavender Town's sucicide rate has gone up quite dramaticly."

"Thanks. Have a nice day."

Lavender left the Pokemon Center to go find Red.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender walked to the hospital where Red was getting the splint for her finger. When she walked in, Red was standing in the waiting room.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you! Let's go!" Red exclaimed when she saw Lavender

"Remind me again why we are going to Lavender Town,"

"To catch the legendary pokemon, Ghost,"

"Right,"

Lavender and Red walked out of the hospital and started on the road to Lavender Town.

"Hey, what's this?" Red asked

A newspaper had just blown into Red. Lavender picked it up and read it out loud.

**Lavender Town Deadly?**

**There has been a high spike in the suicides in Lavender Town this year. Lavender Town has the highest suicide rate in the country already, so the high spike has made the few citizens uneasy. Most of the suicides have occurred after listening to "Sonata Lervender" or "Lavender Town Theme" as most people call it. Yellow Burns, the most recent victim of the suicides, is an example. Burns was reportedly last seen alive and well listening to a street band play Sonata Lervender. Afterwards, Burns was seen walking home with a nose bleed when nobody was seen touching her. Next time anybody saw her, Burns was jumping off the roof of her small house. Continued on page A2**

"I will never understand why everybody is named after a color," Red said after they had read the article

"That's all you have to say? We are going to a haunted, murderous town!" Lavender exclaimed

"So?" Red inquired "It's probably just a coincidence."

"Have you actually even heard the song?"

"Well, no," Red admitted

Then a boy about their age walked up to them.

"It's horrible, yet strangely haunting and beautiful. It gives me a headache... but I just want to listen more..."

"Uh. Who are you?" Lavender asked

"Oh. I'm Tristan,"

"Well nice meeting you, but we really need to get going,"

"Wait! Please take me with you. I mean, if you're even going to Lavender Town..."

Lavender looked at Red with her eyebrow raised in a questioning way. Red shrugged at her.

"Ehhh... what the heck. We will take you," Red said

"Yay,"

The threesome walked onwards until they came to the entrance to Lavender Town.

"Hey! You kids don't belong here! Dangerous things are happening! Kids like you should be back home where you belong!" a man by the entrance to the town said

"In your eyes, Im a kid. But in my eyes, I'm a hero!" Lavender exclaimed

"Sure, right. I'll let you in, just don't say I didn't warn you,"

_"In your eyes, I'm a kid. But in my eyes, I'm a hero!"_


	4. Chapter 4

The threesome walked into Lavender Town to the immediate swell of music.

"Is that Lavender Town Theme, errr Sonata Lervender?" Red asked

Tristan nodded.

"Uh. Your nose is bleeding,"

"I'm aware," Tristan said

"Do you think-" Lavender started to say

"I think Im just going to go home," Tristan said "Bye,"

"Bye," Lavender and Red said together

"Strange kid. I wonder why his nose was bleeding?" Lavender asked

"Eh. Who knows. Bet you he was a pervert."

"Do you even know what a pervert is?"

"Yes it's-"

Lavender slapped her hand over Red's mouth and pointed up to a roof of one of the small houses. There was a boy on top of it. Before Lavender or Red could say anything, the boy jumped. Lavender and Red covered their eyes, not wanting to see the boy's fate. When they uncovered them, there was a huddle of adults surrounding the boy.

"Is he dead?" one of the adults wispered

"Yes. I DO wish those street bands would stop playing that song..." another adult answered

Red, the braver of the two, walked up to one of the adults and started to talk.

"Excuse me sir, but who fell off the building?"

"Some kid named Tristan. Didn't know him well, but I heard other kids say he was pretty cool. Until he started to get funny anyway,"

"Funny how?" Red asked

"Before I start, may I ask what your name is?"

"Red Fire,"

"And your friend's?"

"Lavender Volt," Lavender said.

"Anyway," Red said "How did Tristan start to get funny?"

"He got depressed and a bit creepy. At least that's what the kids say. Now if you will excuse us, we have a bonfire to prepare for. It's custom for citizens in our town to have one when somebody dies,"

The man left, and Lavender and Red were left in a stupor.

"I don't know why they weren't more upset about the death..." Lavender said

"Well it's happening so often now. Geez. It's like the music is causing all these deaths. Shall we look around?"

"Yeah. Hey, isn't that the entrance to Pokemon Tower?" Lavender asked, pointing at a building at a corner of the town.

"Let's ask that kid over there," Red said

"Hey, is this the door to Pokemon Tower?"

"Yes. Do you believe in ghosts?" the kid asked

"Not unless it's a ghost type pokemon." Red said

"Ha ha. Guess not. That White Hand on you shoulder, it's not real."

"Uh. Sure. We will be going now," Red said, putting her hands on Lavender's shoulders and turning her away

"Is that kid on drugs?" Lavender asked

"No idea. I don't really want to go into Pokemon Tower to look for Ghost right now anyway, it's almost nightfall and a death just occurred,"

"Yeah, let's not go in. Let's just see what that bonfire thing is about now,"

The two girls walked down to the south end of the town where a bunch of logs were set around a fire pit. They grabbed a log. Most of the Lavender Town population of 50 or so was already seated. An adult stood up and began to speak.

"As you all know, there has been yet another suicide. And as all you also know, when there has been a death, we gather here and tell stories of loss. Or ghost stories as some of you folks like to put them."

"I wanna hear a different story than we normally hear! We always hear "The Blood Stained Jigglypuff" or whatever," a girl complained.

"Calm down, Cecilia. Does anybody know any new stories?"a man asked

Lavender slowly raised her hand.

"I do sir. It's called "Hypno's Lullaby","

"Tell it!" exclaimed the Cecilia girl.

"Okay. One day, a young child was outside picking berries, when a wild Hypno jumped out of the bushes. The Hypno held out it's hypnotizing device and hypnotized the child. The child was taking into a cave and the hypno started to sing,"

Lavender then sang "Hypono's Lullaby"

"Come little children, come with me  
Safe and happy, you will be  
Away from home, now let us run  
With Hypno, you'll have so much fun

Oh, little children, please don't cry  
Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly  
Be free to frolic, be free to play  
Come with me to my cave to stay

Oh, little children, please don't squirm  
These ropes, I know, will hold you firm  
Now look to me, the pendant calls  
Back and forth, your eyelids fall

Oh, little children, you cannot leave  
For you, your families will grieve  
Minds unravelling at the seams  
Allowing me to haunt their dreams

Do not wail and do not weep  
It's time for you to go to sleep  
Little children, you were not clever  
Now you'll stay with me forever,"

When Lavender was finished, Red felt her Hypno's pokeball rustle in her pocket.


End file.
